Galactic Timeline
Pre-Republic eraEdit ■c. 13,000,000,000 BBY ■The galaxy is formed.1 ■c. 5,000,000,000 BBY ■Life emerges on Goroth Prime.2 ■c. 10,000,000 BBY ■The planet Esseles undergoes a period of volcanic activity.3 ■c. 3,000,000 BBY ■The planet Vinsoth is struck by an asteroid that wipes out most life on the planet. The survivors eventually evolve into the Chevin species.4 ■c. 2,000,000 BBY ■The Wookiee species begins evolving on the planet Kashyyyk, becoming a species of tree-climbers.4 ■c. 1,000,000 BBY ■An ancient aquatic civilization thrives on the planet Jerrilek, but eventually goes extinct in the following millennia.5 ■The semi-intelligent ancestors to the Gorothites emerge on Goroth Prime.2 ■c. 600,000 BBY ■By this point, the cephalopod-crustacean hybrids known as ibliton have evolved on Randorn 2, leaving fossil records that are later analyzed by the Tyberious Institute of Xenobiology hundreds of thousands of years later.6 ■c. 200,000 BBY ■The Zhell, the early ancestors of the Human species, battles the Taung species for control of their mutual homeworld Notron. Despite a loss at the city of Zhell that inspires the epic poem Dha Werda Verda, the Battalions of Zhell succeed in driving the Taung offworld.7 ■c. 100,000 BBY ■Roughly around this time, the Celestials accomplish a number of feats:1 the construction of Centerpoint Station using the Killiks,8 the subsequent construction of the Corellian system using Centerpoint, the Vultar system and its Cosmic Turbine, the Hapes Cluster, and the Kathol Rift.1 The Maw black hole cluster was also constructed with Centerpoint during the Celestials' era of power to contain the Force entity known as Abeloth.8 ■The Columi species achieves interstellar spaceflight and surveys the "primitive" people of Duro and Notron, known by that point as Coruscant. However, they are disappointed by the developing Human and Duros civilizations and return to their homeworld of Columus in isolation.9 ■Around this time, the Sharu expand out from the Rafa system and the Centrality, planting their indestructible pyramids on planets such as Aargau. However, the Sharu bury their cities and revert to a primitive state in an attempt to avoid the attention of the Celestials.1 ■The winged thrantcills are first recorded flying south for winter on Coruscant.10 ■The Muurshantre Extinction occurs, destroying the Taurannik Codex and scattering its remains.11 ■c. 90,000 BBY ■The metropolis eventually known as Galactic City has grown to the point where new levels are built atop old ones, beginning the trend of upward building that continues for thousands of years.1 ■57,000 BBY ■Humanoid colonists arrive on the planet Utapau.12 ■c. 53,600 BBY ■The Quake, a series of intense groundquakes that last for centuries, begins on the planet Quesh.13 ■c. 53,300 BBY ■The Quake comes to an end as Quesh becomes geologically stable.13 ■36,453 BBY ■By this time, the few Kwa who remain on the Deep Core world of Tython have died out, and the Kwa as a whole have retreated to their homeworld of Dathomir in fear of the Rakata. The Kwa taught the Rakata how to use the Force, but conflict ensued when the Rakata tried to take the Kwa's Infinity Gate technology.14 ■The Tho Yor—eight great pyramid starships scattered across the galaxy—activate, calling Force-sensitives to them. The pilgrims board the Tho Yor, which proceed to visit numerous worlds and acquire Force-sensitives of many species before traveling to the Deep Core world of Tython.15 ■The arrival of the Tho Yor at the ninth and largest Tho Yor is heralded by an enormous Force Storm, and the Tho Yor scatter their passengers across Tython. The Tythans soon form the Je'daii Order, a group of Force-users who strive for balance between the light and dark sides of the Force which they know as Ashla and Bogan.15 ■c. 35,000 BBY ■The Rakata, having developed technology powered by the dark side of the Force, establish an Infinite Empire that begins to expand throughout the Unknown Regions and into the western galaxy.16 ■33,598 BBY ■The central control system of the Infinite Empire's terraforming computer on the planet Kashyyyk receives its last communication from its builders.17 ■33,357 BBY ■The terraforming computer on Kashyyyk malfunctions, causing a hyper-acceleration in the growth of the planet's forests and giving rise to the enormous wroshyr trees.17 ■c. 30,000 BBY ■The Infinite Empire of the Rakata reaches its peak, spanning dozens of worlds across the galaxy. They annex the holdings of other spacefaring species such as the Gree and the Kwa.1 ■The Killiks of Alderaan attempt to invade the planet Korriban, but are repelled by the Sith species.1 ■The Killiks vanish from Alderaan,1 Alsakan18 and the galaxy at large, having been relocated to the Unknown Regions; modern scholars believe that the Celestials are responsible.1 ■c. 28,000 BBY ■King Adas begins his reign over the Sith on Korriban.19 ■c. 27,700 BBY ■The Sith species on Korriban are visited by the Rakata of the Infinite Empire, but King Adas leads his people in driving the Rakata offworld after realizing they intend to conquer the planet.1 ■Korriban is devastated by the Rakatan attack, turning it into a wasteland and causing most Sith to relocate to the forested world of Ziost. Korriban becomes the species' holy tombworld.19 ■Using Rakatan Force-driven hyperdrive technology, the Sith spread out among the planets of the Stygian Caldera, and the planet Tund becomes a place of exile for heretics among the Sith.1 ■c. 27,500 BBY ■The Human natives of Coruscant begin to launch sublight sleeper ships over the next fifteen hundred years, seeding a number of worlds with Humans. These include Kuat, Metellos, Csilla , Alderaan, Koros Major, Rendili, and the Tion Cluster.1 The Humans also launch the Kuat Explorer, which colonizes the planet Alsakan.20 ■c. 27,000 BBY ■The Gossam Courivers, a group of Gossam explorers using the tumble hyperdrive, visit the planet Felucia and start a trend of Gossam colonization for the world.1 ■The Devaronian species also experiments with the tumble hyperdrive around this time.1 ■Human colonists arrive in the Tion Cluster on sleeper ships.1 ■c. 26,053 BBY ■The Morodin species colonizes Varonat.21 ■c. 26,000 BBY ■By this time, Kuat has launched their own colonization ships and seeded Axum, Tepasi, and Humbarine with Humans.1 ■In the aftermath of the fourth in a series of devastating planetary conflicts,22 the early Nikto discover the M'dweshuu nova and form the religious Cult of M'dweshuu.4 The Cult quickly takes control of the entire planet of Kintan and rules for three decades.22 ■The Verpine species colonize the Roche system.4 ■25,805 BBY ■25,793 BBY ■c. 25,200 BBY ■The Infinite Empire is struck by a mysterious plague that strips the Rakata of their ability to use the Force, prompting slave revolts across the galaxy and the Empire's collapse.1 ■The Tionese nobleman Xer VIII is born around this time.23 ■c. 25,150 BBY ■Xer VIII begins the Cronese Sweeps, the subjugation of pocket kingdoms around the Tion Hegemony.1 ■25,130 BBY ■Xer's son Xim takes the throne of the Kingdom of Cron, and he begins a campaign to conquer the Livien League.1 ■25,127 BBY ■Xim the Despot begins to expands his kingdom, having conquered the Livien League and the Tion Cluster.1 ■25,126 BBY ■Xim begins to absorb the Thanium Worlds.1 ■25,125 BBY ■Xim's empire begins to flourish in the Tion Cluster.1 ■25,120 BBY ■Xim begins to conquer the Kiirium Reaches to the southwest of his empire.1 ■25,116 BBY ■Xim's conquest of the Thanium Worlds comes to a close.1 ■25,102 BBY ■Xim attacks the planet of Ko Vari, instigating a conflict between Xim and the Hutts.1 ■25,100 BBY ■The conflict between Xim and the Hutts reaches its peak; Kossak Inijic Ar'durv lures Xim into fighting the First and Second Battles of Vontor. ■Kossak convinces the Klatooinians, Nikto, and Vodran species to sign the Treaty of Vontor, securing their allegiance and their aid in the Third Battle of Vontor.1 ■Xim is captured at Vontor and imprisoned in Kossak's dungeons on Varl, though the Tionese are unware of Xim's survival.1 ■Borte Belgoth is commissioned to construct a set of hyperspace beacons, one of which becomes known as Belgoth's Beacon. Belgoth's Beacon bears the faces of a Columi, a cacodemon, and a molator, and sits along the Perlemian Trade Route. (Approximate date)1 ■25,096 BBY ■Xim's empire completes the conquest of the Kiirium Reaches, despite the loss of its ruler.1 Expansionist EraEdit ■25,053 BBY ■With the Rakatan hyperdrive having been reverse-engineered by Corellian scientists, the inhabitants of the Core Worlds begin to expand outward and settle the known galaxy.24 ■The Galactic Republic is founded with the signing of the Galactic Constitution, and Coruscant becomes the new government's capital.24 ■25,000 BBY ■The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus and the Tion Cluster.1 ■The Corellian Run is mapped, ensuring the economic dominance of Corellia in the forming Republic; the Corellian Run forms the southern border of the Slice.1 ■Republic scouts make contact with the Jedi Order on Ossus, and Jedi Master Haune Tiar accompanies the scouts back to the Republic. After conferring for several weeks, the Order pledge themselves to the Republic's service.25 ■With the development of the hyperdrive, Queen Rana allows for a wave of colonization to embark from Duros; one of the colony worlds is the planet Neimoidia,1 which is colonized by a group of Duros led by Chla C'cHaan. (Approximate date)26 ■The Jedi Sar Agorn takes on a Padawan in Cope Shykrill, but Shykrill falls to the dark side of the Force and is struck down. (Approximate date)19 ■24,500 BBY ■The First Great Schism erupts in the Core Worlds between the Jedi Order and the Legions of Lettow, members of the Jedi Order who seek to use the dark side against the Order's wishes. The Legions' leader Xendor originally asked for permission to create an academy for the study of Force techniques outlawed by the Jedi, and after their refusal he founded the Legions on Lettow—prompting the Order to declare war on them.27 ■The Schism sees Xendor's death at Columus, and the conflict ends not long afterwards as the Order invaded Lettow.27 ■24,000 BBY ■The Tionese War begins: the Tionese unite as the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion and attack the Republic, storming down the Perlemian. The Republic begins producing warships at Core shipyards, but the Tionese push into the heart of the Republic and bomb numerous worlds. The Republic ultimately repels the Tionese with a desperate counterattack by numerous Core systems, sparking a series of offensives and counteroffensives that last around a century.27 ■23,900 BBY ■The Tionese War comes to an end as the Republic devastates the worlds of the Tion Cluster, though the Republic's sterilization of Desevro prompts the Jedi to break with the Republic.27 ■The Republic negotiates with the Jedi, who eventually agree to serve as the Republic's watchmen.27 ■c. 23,643 BBY ■The planet Uphrades experiences a period of significant volcanic activity, resulting in especially fertile soil tens of thousands of years later.28 ■c. 22,800 BBY ■A Jedi scout follows the Force's call into the Unknown Regions, discovering the crystal world of Ilum. Ilum soon becomes an important religious world for the Jedi Order.1 ■c. 22,000 BBY ■The planet Nubia is settled.29 ■20,100 BBY ■By this time, most of the Colonies and the Inner Rim have been settled.1 Great Manifest PeriodEdit ■20,000 BBY ■The Great Manifest Period begins, sparking an era of expansion for the Galactic Republic and the widespread colonization of the Slice.1 ■Etti IV is settled by Republic dissidents fleeing corruption in the Core Worlds. (Approximate date)1 ■The planet Metellos attempts to establish a hyperlane known as the Metellos Trade Route that connects it with Coruscant and points westward to Orooturoo.29 ■c. 19,997 BBY ■The planet Neona undergoes a dramatic climate change that submerges the planet's surface, driving the native species to extinction.30 ■c. 19,000 BBY ■The planet Kamino undergoes abrupt climate change, which causes the planet's glacial reserves to melt; all of Kamino's landmasses will be completely submerged within two hundred years.1 ■18,780 BBY ■The Shawken Spire, a massive spire that touches low orbit and was constructed over the course of nine thousand years, is destroyed.1 ■18,000 BBY ■The Bureau of Ships and Services has been formed by this time.1 The Indecta EraEdit ■17,018 BBY ■The Indecta Era begins.27 ■The First Alsakan Conflict begins, sparking fourteen thousand years of conflict between Alsakan and Coruscant. Alsakan leads its supporters, the Axis worlds, in blocking the Grand Companies of the Spin from expanding south, and the trading conglomerates are backed by Duros merchant barons and the Coruscant-dominated Republic.27 ■Republic forces conquer the planet Virujansi.27 ■17,012 BBY ■Alsakani forces liberate Virujansi.27 ■c. 17,000 BBY ■Rogue Arkanian scientists transplant a number of Xexto to the Quermia system, where they terraform the planet Quermia into a paradise and genetically manipulate the Xexto, resulting in the evolution of the Quermian species.31 ■16,921 BBY ■The Battle of Kes, the only direct armed conflict between the Republic and Alsakan during the early Alsakan Conflicts, occurs.27 ■16,820 BBY ■The First Siege of Porus Vida occurs.27 ■c. 16,800 BBY ■The Siege of Belasco occurs.27 ■16,782 BBY ■The Celebratus Archive is founded on the planet Obroa-skai.1 ■c. 16,700 BBY ■The First Alsakan Conflict ends as the Bureau of Ships and Services forces a peace—the Bureau threatens to withhold access to the hyperspace beacons.27 ■c. 16,200 BBY ■The Second Alsakan Conflict begins.27 ■c. 16,100 BBY ■The Second Siege of Porus Vida occurs.27 ■c. 16,000 BBY ■The Second Alsakan Conflict's Gizer Campaign occurs.27 ■c. 15,600 BBY ■The Core Campaigns, part of the Second Alsakan Conflict, take place.27 ■15,500 BBY ■The Duinuogwuin Contention: Republic scouts encounter the Duinuogwuin, or Star Dragons, near Murkhana and incur the leviathans' wrath. The Star Dragons attack Coruscant, sparking mass panic,27 but Supreme Chancellor Fillorean contacts the attackers and, upon discovering they are sentient, negotaties a peace with the philosopher Borz'Mat'oh.29 ■Fillorean and Borz'Mat'oh collaborate to found the University of Coruscant.29 ■15,480 BBY ■The Strontium Raid on Abhean occurs.27 ■c. 15,400 BBY ■The Second Alsakan Conflict comes to an end.27 Kymoodon EraEdit ■c. 15,000 BBY ■The Kymoodon Era begins.1 ■The Anomids of Yablari join the Republic.32 ■The Hutt Cataclysms come to an end; by this time, the Hutt homeworld of Varl and the other colony worlds are lifeless wastes, forcing the Hutts to relocate to Evocar.1 ■The Galactic Senate heeds calls for the reestablishment of the Republic Navy.27 ■The Cremlevian War, which sees the Yuuzhan Vong conquer many of the planets in their galaxy before turning on themselves, comes to an end, and their homeworld Yuuzhan'tar strips the species of their ability to use the Force.33 ■The Aquala and Quara species fight a civil war, but unite when an offworld exploratory vessel lands on Ando. The united Aqualish species kill the explorers and take their ship, learning to reproduce it.4 ■A few decades later, the Aqualish embark on a campaign of conquest, but are quickly stopped by the Republic.4 ■Dahrtag, later known more commonly as Necropolis, is first settled by a religious order who are appalled by the way that Core cultures have grown more similar to each other. They set aside parts of the world for each culture, and invite any culture to inter their dead on the planet in their specific tradition.34 ■14,743 BBY ■The Herglic Crush occurs; one of the casualties of the event is the Caliginous Automaton on the planet Tomo-Reth.1 ■c. 14,500 BBY ■The Third Alsakan Conflict begins with the Commenor Run Campaign.27 ■14,450 BBY ■The Cleansing of Rucapar occurs, a battle that sees the Alsakan Mosaics in the city of Rucapar destroyed by Republic forces.27 ■14,300 BBY ■The Third Alsakan Conflict comes to an end; during the final stages of fighting, the Duros Red Credit Brigade is defeated.1 ■Nikato's Bootheel is established around the planet Raxus Prime.1 ■c. 14,000 BBY■A number of Sith establish a library-temple on the world of Krayiss Two where they slumber and their spirits haunt the temple for the next 10,000 years. 35 ■The Korden family first appears.36 ■Duros scouts discover the planet Sneeve and the Sneevel species in the Expansion Region.34 ■c. 13,800 BBY ■The Fourth Alsakan Conflict begins.27 ■13,649 BBY ■The Defense of Drogheda takes place.27 ■13,220 BBY ■The Conquest of Manaan occurs.27 ■c. 13,200 BBY ■The Fourth Alsakan Conflict comes to an end.27 ■c. 13,050 BBY ■The Fifth Alsakan Conflict begins.27 ■c. 13,000 BBY ■The Herglic Trade Empire joins the Republic, sparking development around the Hidakai Pool route.1 ■The planet Ailon becomes a member of the Republic.37 ■12,980 BBY ■Admiral Hirken defends Alsakani colonies in the Northern Dependencies, a campaign that was a major turning point in the conflict.27 ■12,720 BBY ■The planet Pelagon in the future Tapani sector is first settled by large colony ships, and the colonists soon settle other worlds in the region.38 ■c. 12,700 BBY ■The Resistance on Cyrilia occurs.27 ■The Fifth Alsakan Conflict comes to an end.27 ■c. 12,293 BBY ■An expedition led by Doctor Beramsh conducts the first surveys of the planet Tandun III.39 ■c. 12,000 BBY ■Ithorian herdships make first contact with the Republic.1 ■The planet Ord Mantell is settled by explorers and colonists from Corellia, and the planet becomes an Ordnance/Regional Depot that later serves as a basis for the Seventh Pius Dea Crusade.1 ■Starting from the planet Gyndine, scouts start to establish the Ootmian Pabol route, bridging the gap between the Republic and Hutt Space.1 ■Haddius Korden, a successful merchant from Corulag, turned his family business into Korden Outfitting and Surveying, which supplied a wide variety of equipment to colonists headed for the farthest frontiers of the known galaxy.36 Pius Dea EraEdit ■11,987 BBY ■Supreme Chancellor Pers'lya is impeached by the Pius Dea, a religious sect who install the Human adherent Contispex. Contispex's election begins the Pius Dea Era.27 ■11,965 BBY ■Contispex I sanctions a military invasion of Hutt Space—the First Pius Dea Crusade. The crusade is the first of a series of Pius Dea Crusades that are military crusades against alien species by the increasingly-Pius Dea Galactic Republic.27 ■11,947 BBY ■Contispex I steps down as Supreme Chancellor and is succeeded by his son Contispex II.27 ■11,939 BBY ■Contispex II sanctions the Third Pius Dea Crusade, yet another invasion of Hutt Space.27 ■11,933 BBY ■The Jedi Order retreats to Ossus and severs all ties with the Pius Dea–dominated Republic, beginning their Recusal. A number of Jedi who are loyal to the Pius Dea form the Order of the Terrible Glare and settle on the planet Garn.27 ■11,920 BBY ■The Fourth Pius Dea Crusade begins against the Hutts.27 ■11,884 BBY ■The Seventh Pius Dea Crusade, also known as the Great Northern Crusade, begins against the Zabrak and other species native to the northern region of the galaxy.27 ■c. 11,820 BBY ■The Sixth Alsakan Conflict begins as the Alsakani ally with the Duros, Herglics, and the Hutts against the Pius Dea-controlled Republic; however, the conflict ends with a Republic victory.27 ■11,791 BBY ■The Tenth Pius Dea Crusade, also known as the Crusade of the Wilds, begins.27 ■11,708 BBY ■The Colonial Era of the Tapani sector ends, beginning the Twelve Kingdoms Era.38 ■11,707 BBY ■The Eleventh Pius Dea Crusade against the Herglics begins.27 ■11,660 BBY ■The Twelfth Pius Dea Crusade occurs.27 ■Republic forces conduct an orbital bombardment of Zarracina III known as the Destruction of Zarracina III, turning its surface into an irradiated wasteland and forcing the native Zarracines into a nomadic existence.40 ■The Teirasans of Teirasa are outraged by the attack on Zarracina, prompting the Republic to attack Teirasa.27 ■11,600s BBY ■Republic citizens fleeing the Pius Dea settle the planet Prefsbelt IV.27 ■11,591 BBY ■The Fifteenth Pius Dea Crusade against the Baragwin begins.27 ■11,198 BBY ■The Twenty-Third Pius Dea Crusade against the Bothans and the Lanniks begins.27 ■c. 11,100 BBY ■The Inquisitions begin in the Core Worlds and the Colonies, and the Jedi Order end their Recusal.27 ■11,057 BBY ■The Thirty-Fourth Pius Dea Crusade against the Hutts begins.27 ■10,970s BBY ■The Renunciate Admiral Pers Pradeux discovers Prefsbelt IV and makes it a retreat for Renunciate naval officers in their efforts to overthrow the Pius Dea.27 ■10,967 BBY ■The Renunciation: The Renunciate movement, a splinter faction of the Pius Dea that has renounced their faith, reveals itself and allies with the Alsakani, Caamasi, and the Jedi Order. This splits the Pius Dea faith from within, pitting the Faithful against those who have abandoned the faith, and signals the start of the Seventh Alsakan Conflict.27 ■Renunciate forces clash with Faithfuls at Fondor, Ixtlar, and Cyrillia, supported by the Jedi, Alsakani, Duros, Herglics, and Hutts.27 ■10,966 BBY ■The Bureau of Ships and Services seed the Republic Navy with rogue navicomputer codes, which forces the Pius Dea's ships to jump randomly to hyperspace and become lost forever.27 ■At the Battle of Uquine, the Renunciate forces annihilate the remaining Pius Dea ships. The Jedi capture Contispex XIX aboard the Flame of Sinthara, taking him to Caamas where he stands trial and is imprisoned.27 Ductavis EraEdit ■10,966 BBY ■Grand Master Biel Ductavis assumes the position of Supreme Chancellor; his ascension heralds the end of the Pius Dea era and the start of the Ductavis Era.27 ■10,000 BBY ■The historian Vicendi compiles a list of the Twenty Wonders of the Galaxy for his Arturum Galactinum, a work commissioned for the Republic's anniversary.1 ■Ryloth enters the Galactic Republic. (Approximate date)1 ■The Gran species begin to record their history. (Approximate date)4 ■Ammuud is settled as a religious retreat by colonists from Thokos. (Approximate date)1 ■The Kumauri Empire comes into conflict with the Republic, deploying planet-busting battleships with mass drivers, though they are defeated. (Approximate date)27 ■The planet New Plympto and its Nosaurian inhabitants are discovered by Corellian traders. (Approximate date)29 ■Madilon is discovered and becomes a principle component in hyperdrive manufacturing. (Approximate date)36 ■9757 BBY ■The Republic rocket-jumpers participate in the Second Herglic Feud.37 ■9400s BBY ■Planetary shielding begins to see widespread use across the galaxy.27 ■9349 BBY ■The Korden family officially becomes the noble House Korden.36 ■9200s BBY ■Planetary turbolasers are first commonly deployed around this time.27 Rianitus PeriodEdit ■9000 BBY ■The Rianitus Period begins.1 Subterra PeriodEdit ■8000 BBY ■The Subterra Period begins.1 ■The planet Malastare becomes a member of the Republic.1 ■The Republic establishes an outpost on the eastern continent of Malastare, and the Gran species soon begin to make thier own settlements and politically dominate the world.4 ■Goroth Prime is discovered by Corellian pirates.2 ■The star Colu expands, swallowing the planet Clak'dor I. (Approximate date)22 ■7811 BBY ■The Waymancy Storm occurs—a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Waymancy Hollow, the government of Waymancy. The victorious Republic reverse-engineered the Sisters of the Machinesmith's power generator technology to develop far more powerful turbolaser weaponry.27 ■7700s BBY ■The Verpine master crafter Lyns Skutroo pioneers the squintpipe process for power generators, having reverse-engineered the Waymancy Storm technology. As a result, shielding technology become important in combat, evolving from simply protection against environmental phenomena.27 ■7500s BBY ■Further refinement of the squintpipe process allows for increases in shield power and regeneration.27 ■7348 BBY ■The Twelve Kingdoms Era of the Expanse comes to an end as the warlord Shey Tapani begins the Unification War to unite the worlds of the region.38 ■7328 BBY ■The Unification War ends at the battle of Shindra's Veil, and Shey Tapani unites the Expanse under the banner of the Tapani Empire. He establishes his new government on Procopia, and also dedicates the Shey Tapani University on Estalle Island shortly after the Empire's founding.38 ■7308 BBY ■The Tapani Empire establishes a university system on the planet Mrlsst, which was recently discovered by Republic and Tapani scouts.38 ■7003 BBY ■The Second Great Schism occurs as a number of Dark Jedi split from the Jedi Order.41 Manderon PeriodEdit ■7000 BBY ■Dathka Graush initiates a period of civil war on Korriban1 upon ascending to the throne.42 ■The Manderon Period begins.1 ■The Hundred-Year Darkness begins in the aftermath of the Second Great Schism.19 ■The Taung Mandalore the First leads his followers from the planet Roon to a new world, which his followers rename Mandalore in his honor. (Approximate date)1 ■Republic scouts discover the Quermian system, where the Quermians have settled numerous worlds; within a few decades, the Quermians are active participants in the galactic community.34 ■The Sith library Veeshas Tuwan is established on Arkania.4 ■6950 BBY ■Dathka Graush's reign comes to an end with his death at the hands of assassins.42 ■6900 BBY ■The Hundred-Year Darkness comes to an end with the Battle of Corbos. The defeated Dark Jedi are exiled from the Republic.1 ■The Exiles discover the Sith Empire on Korriban, which they quickly conquer and transform into a Force-using magocracy.1 ■6740 BBY ■The crystal world of Mygeeto is discovered by the Republic.1 ■6700s BBY ■The Mandalorians drive the Fenelar species to extinction after raiding the planet Fenel, and they arm themselves with Fenelar technology.27 ■6100s BBY ■The planet Tlön is depopulated and its surface largely incinerated by this time after centuries of conflict between the Mandalorians and the Tlönians. ■6100 BBY ■The planet Saleucami is first colonized.1 ■c. 6000 BBY ■The planet Ession has been settled by this time.1 ■Intelligent life appears on the planet Altiria in the form of the Altiri and Anarrians.18 ■5975 BBY ■The planet Dorin, home of the Kel Dor, joins the Republic.19 ■c. 5956 BBY ■Arkanian heavy pistol ■c. 5500 BBY ■The Rimma Trade Route is established by Sullustan pilots and Givin theorists, ushering in widespread colonization of the southern galaxy.1 ■The Corellian Trade Spine is fully established, extending the ancient hyperroute that links Corellia and Duro all the way out to the edge of the galaxy.1 ■5451 BBY ■The Pathandr Fury occurs as the Mandalorian Crusaders raid Republic settlements.27 ■c. 5300 BBY ■The Jedi Order establishes a training center on the planet Mustafar.1 ■5130s BBY ■The Nakat Incursions, a border conflict instigated by the Mandalorians, occurs.27 ■5103 BBY43 ■The child Tenebrae kills his father, Lord Dramath, and embarks on a conquest of Nathema.43 ■5100 BBY43 ■Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos appoints Tenebrae ruler of Nathema, granting him the title of Lord Vitiate.43 ■5010 BBY ■Teta ascends to the throne of the planet Koros Major, and soon begins the Unification Wars in an attempt to unite the seven worlds of the Koros system under her rule.1 Post-Manderon periodEdit ■5000 BBY ■The Unification Wars come to an end, with the Koros system united under Empress Teta's rule.1 ■Marka Ragnos dies, prompting a duel between the rival Sith Lords Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow, who both seek to succeed Ragnos. As Ragnos's spirit looks on, Sadow emerges victorious and is anointed the new Dark Lord of the Sith.44 ■The Great Hyperspace War—a galactic conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire—erupts when two young hyperspace scouts, Gav and Jori Daragon, accidentally make contact with the Sith.1 ■The Manderon Period ends.1 ■Sadow instigates the Great Hyperspace War in hopes of conquering the Republic, invading major Republic worlds such as Coruscant and the Koros system along the Daragon Trail hyperlane.1 ■King Adas's holocron is lost on the planet Ashas Ree following the death of its owner, Lord Garu.45 ■Sadow's forces are ultimately driven back when his forces are revealed to be largely illusions, and Sadow flees back to the Sith Empire, where he is confronted by Ludo Kressh.1 ■Sadow escapes after destroying Kressh's fleet just ahead of a Republic fleet pursuing him, and ultimately finds refuge on the moon of Yavin 4.1 ■The Sith starship Omen crashes on the remote planet Kesh, stranding its crew as the Lost Tribe of Sith, while its sister ship Harbinger is thrown into the future and arrives around 41 ABY.46 ■Supreme Chancellor Pultimo orders an invasion of the Stygian Caldera to wipe out the remains of the Sith Empire.1 ■A supernova occurs in the Moddell sector, forming the Din Pulsar. (Approximate date)1 ■Duros scouts discover the planet Adnerem. (Approximate date)47 ■Csilla undergoes an ice age, blanketing its surface with glaciers and forcing the Chiss species to move underground. (Approximate date)18 ■The symbol of the Academy of Carida is carved into the moon of Carida, earning it the name of the Mascot Moon. (Approximate date)48 ■4999 BBY ■Vitiate calls the remaining Sith Lords of the Empire to his homeworld of Nathema, where he binds their wills to his own and conducts a powerful ritual of Sith magic. The Ritual of Nathema strips the Force from the entire planet, killing everyone on the world except Vitiate; Vitiate is made immortal and immensely powerful, becoming the Sith Emperor.43 ■Blaming Nathema's destruction on the Jedi, the Sith Emperor gathers the remains of the Empire and embarks on a length exodus from Sith Space.43 ■4985 BBY ■Ravilan Wroth poisons a Keshiri village with cyanogen silicate in an attempt to encourage the Lost Tribe to escape from Kesh, but Seelah Korsin poisons more villages and frames Wroth for the massacre. Wroth and the fifty-seven remaining pureblood Sith are executed as a result.49 ■4980 BBY ■The Sith exiles arrive on the planet Dromund Kaas, where the Sith Emperor establishes a reconstituted Sith Empire.43 ■4975 BBY ■Yaru Korsin dies following an uprising led by his wife Seelah, and his daughter Nida suceeds him as Grand Lord.50 ■4960 BBY ■Nida Korsin bears a son named Donellan.51 ■c. 4904 BBY ■Grand Moff Odile Vaiken's final campaign against alien species ends with his death.52 ■4896 BBY ■Nida Korsin's seventy-nine-year reign as Grand Lord ends with her death.53 ■4800 BBY ■The Gank Massacres begin: with the discovery of the spice ryll, the newly-discovered Porporite species is whipped into a homicidal frenzy by the spice, prompting various factions to hire mercenaries from the Gank species to protect them. The Gank exterminated the Porporites and went on a violent rampage of their own.9 ■4789 BBY ■Master Jumper Barkin leads a group of Republic rocket-jumpers on a combat mission during the Gank Massacres.37 ■4775 BBY ■The Gank Massacres are brought to an end by Jedi Knights and the Juggernaut war droids, droids commissioned by Chancellor Vocatara to assist the Republic against the Ganks.37 ■c. 4645 BBY ■The Sith Lord Darth Drear establishes a Sith academy on Odacer-Faustin, under which he builds a secret temple to store his holocron.54 ■4606 BBY ■The Sith Lord Kel'eth Ur is killed for his heretical light side teachings by the Sith Emperor, and his body is entombed in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas.55 ■c. 4600 BBY ■Roughly around this time, a group of Jedi including the Duinuogwuin Willm Lywin establish the Teyan Praxeum on the planet Teya IV.56 ■4598 BBY ■c. 4500 BBY ■Parties from the Republic begin to contact the planet Kamino, seeking to make use of the Kaminoans' exceptional cloning technology.1 ■By this time, Republic scouts had discovered the star systems of the future Corporate Sector.1 ■The Altiri and Anarrians come into contact with each other, sparking a global conflict that lasts for almost six hundred years.18 ■An independent scout vessel drops out of hyperspace too close to the gravity well of the planet Iol, causing the pilot to crash on the planet and inadvertently uncovering a large vein of ore used in the creation of durasteel. The pilot names the planet Iol and submits a claim to the world, but Tangan Industries intercepts and modifies his claim to give the company rights to the world.18 ■The Barabel War, a millennia-long conflict among the Barabel species, erupts due to disputes over hunting grounds on their homeworld of Barab I.33 ■c. 4498 BBY ■Tangan Industries has completed a full mining colony on Iol, which expands into three cities scattered across the planet over the next few centuries.18 ■4400 BBY ■After being denied Knighthood, a Padawan named Freedon Nadd explores the Yavin system and encounters Naga Sadow's spirit, who sways Nadd to the dark side of the Force. Nadd kills Sadow's spirit and establishes himself as a king on the planet Onderon, where he institutes a policy to banish criminals into the wilds beyond the walls of the city of Iziz. Nadd establishes a dynasty of dark side-wielding monarchs.919 ■The exiled criminals manage to tame Onderon's wild beasts to become the Beast Riders, and the Beast Riders wage war on Iziz, sparking the Beast Wars.9 ■The Mon Calamari of Dac begin to launch starliners to colonize planets around their homeworld over the next two centuries. (Approximate date)1 ■Around this time, a team of Jedi Knights including the Devaronian Chamma are sent to investigate a distress call on the planet Athiss. There, the group is attacked by Sith devotees, and Chamma succumbs to the dark side during the encounter. Disappointed in his failure, Chamma goes into self-imposed exile on H'ratth. (Approximate date)57 ■4300 BBY ■The Miraluka Jedi Master Noab Hulis arrives on H'ratth and speaks with Chamma, convincing him to return to the light and end his exile.57 ■4250 BBY ■The Third Great Schism erupts as Dark Jedi wage war against their fellows on Coruscant. The Dark Jedi are eventually driven off-world and retreat to the Vultar system, where their attempt to harness the power of the Cosmic Turbine ends in the Vultar Cataclysm—the annihilation of the entire Vultar system.9 ■The wingmaw and its primary predator, the Balmorran maweater, are accidentally carried from their home island chain to the mainland of the planet Balmorra. (Approximate date)58 ■4225 BBY ■The Kaikieli Reconquista—Jedi Master Vandar Tokare and his two Padawans lead Republic troops in conquering the corrupt world of Kaikielius.40 ■c. 4200 BBY ■The Mecrosa Order is founded on Nyssa by Viscountess Mireya, though the organization is corrupted—allegedly by Mireya herself—by Sith teachings over the next two centuries.19 ■The planet Tatooine is first settled by offworlders.1 ■The planet Argazda seeks to be admitted to the Republic.1 ■The Hapes Cluster becomes a haven for the Lorell Raiders, a group of pirates who prowl the Perlemian for generations.1 ■The planet Arkanis is colonized by pilgrims from Ator.1 ■c. 4100s BBY ■New navicomputer technology begins to render jump-beacons obsolete.27 ■4166 BBY ■The Mon Calamari species makes first contact with the Republic when Republic scouts encounter Mon Calamari starships near Ruisto.1 ■The planet Darvannis is discovered by spice smugglers in the Calaron sector. (Approximate date)59 ■4129 BBY ■The Luire system is discovered and surveyed by the Republic.36 ■c. 4100 BBY ■Bacta is introduced to the galaxy, becoming a competitor to kolto. (Approximate date)1 ■4086 BBY ■Trampeta's Star Guide is first published.60 ■4085 BBY ■A vintage of wine that will become known as the particularly rare Ord Mantell 432 BTC is produced on Ord Mantell.61 ■4070 BBY ■Amanoa, future queen of Onderon and wife of Ommin, is born.62 ■4067 BBY ■The Republic exploration vessel Starveil is lost while performing a study of the Luire system; the ship's last communication indicates that the crew planned to land on the fifth planet Nyriaan, but the ship is never found.36 ■c. 4056 BBY ■The Dynamet Corporation donates a large sum of credits to the hospital Mercy General on Taris for the construction of a wing devoted to curing the rakghoul plague. The hospital is renamed Dynamet General in thanks.63 ■Around this time, civil war breaks out between Taris's nobility and the planet's largely alien lower class. The conflict is sparked when rising levels of toxic pollution poison the planet's oceans and famine sweeps the city-world, and the nobility begin to hoard food for themselves. Though the lower classes rise up against the nobility, the rebellion is ultimately crushed after millions died in the fighting.17 ■c. 4050 BBY ■Scouts from the planet Shor discover the planet Giaca.18 ■Drokko Kira is banished from the city of Iziz for challenging the dark side legacy of Freedon Nadd.64 ■c. 4043 BBY ■The Dark Councilors Darth Victun and Darth Qalar fight a Kaggath that destroys the Imperial Citadel, and both Sith are killed by the rest of the Council when it ends in a draw.65 ■The Sith Lord Darth Nostrem rebuilds the Imperial Citadel according to the Emperor's designs, and is cast into its depths upon its completion.24 ■4030 BBY ■Arca Jeth and a number of Jedi Knights devastate the Lorell Raiders at the Battle of Lorell, forcing the survivors to retreat to the Hapes Cluster. The Raiders and their female prisoners eventually evolve into the matriarchal and isolationist Hapes Consortium.12 ■4024 BBY ■The Nevoota Extinction begins as the Mandalorians attack the planet Nevoota.27 ■4021 BBY ■The Nevoota Extinction ends with the extermination of the insectoid Nevoota.27 ■4020 BBY ■The Czerka Corporation discovers Kashyyyk, the homeworld of the Wookiee species, and claims the planet while renaming it "Edean."1 ■4017 BBY ■The Mandalorian Crusaders attack the planet Basilisk in the Battle of Basilisk. The Basiliskans are supported by Republic reinforcements under Jedi Master Sidrona Diath, but ultimately are overrun and seed their own homeworld with toxins to deny it to the Mandalorians.27 ■The Mandalorians retreat from Basilisk, but take numerous Basiliskans, Basiliskian warships, and Basilisk war droids with them.27 ■4015 BBY ■The Great Droid Revolution: the Czerka assassin droid HK-01 seizes power by subverting the programming of thousands of droids and turning them against their masters. Jedi intervention finally brings the conflict to an end after three months.27 ■4009 BBY ■The Systino crime syndicate discovers the planet Sraato, a world rich in valuable natural resources. The Systino syndicate dominates most of the criminal activity in the sector for the next two hundred years.18 ■4008 BBY ■The Jedi Jev Sunrider dies on Krayiss Two.66 ■4007 BBY ■The Quesaya Border Conflict erupts, and the Republic rocket-jumpers play a role in ending the conflict.37 ■Jev Sunrider's Force ghost appears to his grandson Andur Sunrider on Darada and warns him that he will play an important part in the coming war.57 ■4004 BBY ■The Jedi Master Thon takes on Oss Wilum as his apprentice on Ambria.67 ■4003 BBY ■The Giju Passage is blazed by Herglic scouts, and within twenty-five years the route becomes an established trade route into Herglic space.68 ■4002 BBY ■The Mandalorians attack the Deep Core planet Kuar and conquer the world.27 ■Onderon makes contact with the Galactic Republic and encounters galactic civilization.62 ■4001 BBY ■Andur Sunrider arrives on the planet H'ratth and begins his Jedi training under Master Chamma.57 Old Sith WarsEdit ■4000 BBY ■The Kyyr system is enveloped in a supernova, forming the Thornhedge Nebula and Pulsar and also devastating the Ootmian Pabol. (Approximate date)1 ■The planet Ession is colonized. (Approximate date)69 ■Flashpoint Stellar Research Station is established on the planet Flashpoint.70 ■Jedi Master Arca Jeth sends his three apprentices, Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta, to Onderon in order to bring an end to the ongoing Beast Wars. Their mission soon goes awry when Princess Galia is kidnapped during a Beast Rider raid on Iziz. The Jedi pursue Galia, only to discover that she intends to marry the Beast Rider Oron Kira, and Onderon's royal family are practitioners of the dark side.9 ■Their attempts to negotiate a peace with Queen Amanoa fail when she unleashes the dark side against them, and the Beast Riders lay siege to Iziz. Arca Jeth arrives and lends his battle meditation to the Beast Riders, bringing about their victory, and his powerful presence in the light side causes Freedon Nadd's spirit to abandon Queen Amanoa and leave her to die. Galia and Kira are married and assume the throne of Onderon.9 ■3999 BBY ■Nomi Sunrider becomes Thon's apprentice after the death of her husband Andur.71 ■3998 BBY ■The Freedon Nadd Uprising erupts on Onderon as King Ommin leads an army of dark side-empowered Naddists against the Jedi Order and Beast Riders. The Naddists interrupt Amanoa's funeral and capture Arca Jeth, and also succeed in recovering the sarcophagi of both Amanoa and Freedon Nadd.9 ■The Galactic Republic and additional Jedi Knights arrive on Onderon and engage Ommin's army, and the Jedi ultimately defeat Ommin and liberate Arca Jeth. At the same time, the Tetan nobles Aleema Keto and Satal Keto, who were visiting Ommin and learning Sith lore from the king, escape back to their home system of Empress Teta and become Freedon Nadd's new apprentices.9 ■3997 BBY ■The Keto cousins stage a military and political coup in the Empress Teta system, seizing control of the system from their parents as they establish the Sith cult known as the Krath. The coup begins the Krath Holy Crusade.72 ■A Republic and Jedi task force comes to the aid of the planet Empress Teta, which has managed to hold off the Krath, but the Sith cult drives the Republic out of the system at the First Battle of Empress Teta. Ulic Qel-Droma is infected by Aleema Keto's Sith magic during an attack on the Republic's command ship Reliance I, and he unknowingly begins to slip towards the dark side.73 ■The Jedi Conclave of Deneba is disrupted by Krath war droids, and the servant droids at the conclave attack the Jedi at the event. The Jedi destroy their attackers, but Arca Jeth is killed by Krath dorids in the battle.74 ■Ulic Qel-Droma attempts to infiltrate the Krath from within, but is seduced to the dark side by Aleema Keto. Qel-Droma kills Satal and becomes the Krath's leader alongside Aleema, and a Jedi rescue mission fails when Qel-Droma refuses to depart.75 ■Around the same time, The power-hungry Jedi Exar Kun searches for Sith teachings and discovers the spirit of Freedon Nadd on Onderon's moon Dxun, where he is trained in the ways of the dark side before heading to Yavin IV to acquire more power. Kun ultimately kills Nadd's spirit and seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma to eliminate a potential rival.76 ■Nomi Sunrider organizes a second rescue mission at the same time that Kun arrives on Empress Teta, and Kun and Qel-Droma clash in a duel. However, the duel is ended by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who anoints Kun and Qel-Droma as Dark Lords of the Sith as well as Master and apprentice. Joining forces with Kun, Qel-Droma refuses Sunrider's attempt at a rescue, and the two Sith form the Brotherhood of the Sith.77 ■3996 BBY ■In the Duel on Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. ■After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason. ■Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate. ■Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side. ■Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin 4 by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. ■Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. ■Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. ■The Jedi Order create the Lost City of the Jedi to aide the recovery of the planet Yavin 4's ecology as well as to ensure that Exar Kun never returned again. ■An attack by the Sith devastates Mustafar—the gas giant Lefrani is tugged out of its orbit by a dark side weapon, causing Mustafar to be caught between the gravitational fields of Lefrani and the gas gian Jestefad. All life on the planet's surface dies as the surface is ripped apart by immense tidal stresses.1 ■The Jedi Order relocates to Coruscant following Ossus's devastation.1 ■3995 BBY ■The Restoration Period begins for the Republic.78 ■The Great Hunt, a Jedi campaign to eradicate the Sithspawn known as terentateks, begins.9 ■3994 BBY ■Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin IV to learn what had happened to Exar Kun, but is unable to learn anything as to his former comrade's fate.79 ■3993 BBY ■During the Great Hunt, Jedi Knights successfully cleanse the planet Tatooine of terentateks. The Great Hunt is officially ended, but the Jedi Council secretly dispatches three Knights—Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur, and Guun Han Saresh—to seek out and eradicate the last of the terentateks on Korriban.80 ■The trio's mission falls apart when Saresh, furious that Nuur and Qel-Droma are in a relationship, strikes out on his own and hunts down a terentatek on Kashyyyk. Saresh is killed by the terentatek, and Nuur and Qel-Droma are killed by their target in the caves of Korriban.80 ■Krynda Draay, daughter of Noab Hulis and widow of Barrison Draay, is roused from the depression that the Sith War put her in when she meets the Miraluka child Q'Anilia. Q'Anilia's powers of precognition impress the half-Miraluka seer, and inspires Draay to found a Jedi Covenant dedicated to preventing the rise of the Sith.81 ■3988 BBY ■The Arkanian Offshoot Edessa is born on Osadia.82 Wyrick believes her to be his greatest success in the New Generation Project, and her name—Edessa, or "triumph"—reflects that.83 ■Krynda Draay receives a Force vision that becomes known as the Prophecy of the Five. The prophecy foretells five individuals—one for the light, one for the dark, one for the dark in the light, one for the light in the dark, and one who stands alone—that will play pivotal roles in the next great conflict in which "all that has been built will fall."84 ■3986 BBY ■Nomi Sunrider, by now the head of the Jedi Order, calls a conclave of the Order on Exis Station. However, the conclave is interrupted when Nomi's daughter Vima steals an ion mining vessel and is nearly killed before Tott Doneeta resuces her. Vima seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var and becomes his student, studying the ways of the Force.9 ■The Cathar Jedi Sylvar tracks down Ulic on Rhen Var and attacks him for his crimes and the death of her mater Crado during the Great Sith War. Their duel ends when Qel-Droma refuses to fight, freeing Sylvar from the grips of her rage; however, the spacer Hoggon shoots Qel-Droma moments later in hopes of gaining fame.9 ■3985 BBY ■The Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment act speeds the restoration of the devastated Galactic Republic by allowing corporations to invest in the government's infrastructure in return for guaranteeing safe passage through increasingly treacherous hyperspace routes.78 ■3984 BBY ■Darth Xedrix begins to serve on the Dark Council. (Approximate date)43 ■3980 BBY ■Vima Sunrider makes an entry in the Great Holocron regarding Ulic Qel-Droma's redemption and death.19 ■3978 BBY43 ■Mandalore the Ultimate is influenced by an agent of the Sith Empire into waging war on the Republic.43 ■3977 BBY ■The planet Vortex is inducted into the Republic.1 ■Zayne Carrick is discovered by the Jedi Order and brought to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.85 ■3976 BBY ■The Mandalorian Wars begin with the Battle of Althir.1 ■A gang war erupts between the Hidden Beks and Black Vulkars, two swoop gangs on Taris.17 ■3973 BBY78 ■Cassus Fett leads the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders in the Battle of Cathar—Fett's forces wipe out over 90% of the Cathar population on their homeworld.78 ■3970 BBY ■Argazda's Provisional Governor Myrial declares the Kanz sector independent, renaming it the Argazdan Redoubt and instigating the bloody Kanz Disorders. (Approximate date)1 ■3969 BBY ■The First WatchCircle of the Jedi Covenant—Feln, Lucien Draay, Q'Anilia, Raana Tey, and Xamar—are assigned five Padawans: Oojoh, Zayne Carrick, Shad Jelavan, Kamlin, Gharn. The five Padawans are transferred to the Jedi Tower on Taris, where their new Jedi Masters are stationed.84 ■3968 BBY ■The Adasca BioMechanical Corporation of Arkania begins offering "genetic solutions" to Arkanian Offshoot employees.86 ■3967 BBY ■The Jedi Knight Jelph Marrian is expelled from the Order after alienating the Jedi Council, and he joins the Jedi Covenant as a Shadow.51 ■3966 BBY ■The planet Taris is admitted to the Republic after a number of corporations, including Lhosan Industries, successfully bribe Senators into admitting their world.27 ■The parents of Shad, Shay, and Shel Jelavan are killed in an accident in the Middle City of Taris.87 ■3965 BBY ■The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders first begin to combat the Republic Military as they move closer and closer to the Republic's edge, thus beginning the "False War."1 ■3964 BBY ■The Mandalorians clash with the Republic at the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line for several weeks. ■The First WatchCircle of the Jedi Covenant commits the Padawan Massacre, the murder of their five Padawans on Taris, after the Rogue Moon Prophecy foretells a dark figure who will bring destruction to the galaxy—a figure they believe is one of their Padawans. The Padawan Zayne Carrick arrives late and escapes with the con man Marn Hierogryph, but is framed for the Massacre. ■Carrick escapes from the Jedi Tower after his capture, and his escape sparks rioting and mass panic across Taris as the public loses faith in the Jedi. Mandalore the Ultimate views this as a signal to attack and takes the planet Vanquo just as the year ends. ■3963 BBY ■The Mandalorians break through the Republic lines and begin the Taris Siege, and proceed to invade the Republic through three separate corridors in what becomes known as the Onslaught. One of those corridors sees the nuclear devastation of Serroco, though the Mandalorians' offensives are all halted by the end of the year. ■Vindication ■The Revanchists, a group of young interventionist Jedi led by a charismatic Knight known as "the Revanchist," uncover evidence of the Battle of Cathar. In light of the Mandalorians' actions, the Jedi Council begrudgingly sanctions the Revanchists' entrance into the Mandalorian Wars, and the Revanchist adopts the name Revan. ■3962 BBY ■The Mandalorian launch a Coreward campaign known as the Mandalorian Triumph that sees them breach the Core Worlds as far as Duro.1 However, Revan and his friend Malak arrive at the Battle of Duro with a fleet of Interdictor-class cruisers, preventing the Mandalorians from escaping with war matériel. As a result, Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa appoints Revan the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military.27 ■3961 BBY ■Over the course of this and the next year, Revan leads the Republic in rolling back the Mandalorians' advances, though often at the cost of civilians thanks to "moral shortcuts." ■Lillia Venn becomes Grand Lord on Kesh.51 ■3960 BBY ■The Mandalorian Wars come to an end at the Battle of Malachor V, where Revan kills Mandalore the Ultimate and the Mass Shadow Generator wipes out most of the Mandalorian and Republic fleets while destroying the planet's surface.27 ■3959 BBY ■The Jedi Civil War begins.17 ■Turned to the dark side by the Sith Emperor, Revan and Malak find the Star Forge and, after breaking free of the Emperor's control, form their own Sith Empire to invade the Republic. ■Battle of Foerost. ■Bombing of Telos IV.17 ■3957 BBY ■Revan is captured onboard his flagship, after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi, who use the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him.17 ■3956 BBY ■Destruction of Taris which results with most of the planet destroyed.17 ■Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine. ■Attack on Dantooine.17 ■At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge.17 ■End of the Jedi Civil War.17 ■The Sith Civil War begins.9 ■3955 BBY ■Sith Lords, formerly loyal to Darth Revan and Malak, begin breaking the Sith Empire into smaller domains, declaring themselves sovereign warlords.78 ■The Sith Triumvirate is formed.78 ■First Jedi Purge begins.88 ■Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa starts the Telosian Restoration Project, for which the Aratech Repulsor Company launches the G0-T0 droid series.89 ■3954 BBY ■Sith assassins, under orders from Darth Sion, begin a widespread assassination campaign against the Jedi, who soon are all but wiped out.90 ■The remnants of the Sith Empire are mostly unified by Darth Traya, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus.90 ■Vaner Shan is born. ■3952 BBY ■The Conclave on Katarr is called to discuss the future of the Jedi Order.91 ■Vandar Tokare dies. ■The Sith Lord Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed on the life on Katarr, destroying all life on the planet, (except for the Miraluka Visas Marr), and virtually wipes out the Jedi Order.91 ■3951 BBY ■Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore the Preserver, reunites the Mandalorian clans and aids in the fight against the remnants of the Sith Empire.91 ■The Czerka Corporation, though not entirely legal means, attempts to take control over the Telosian Restoration Project.91 ■Meetra Surik is discovered aboard the Ebon Hawk by Kreia.91 ■Lonna Vash dies. ■Battle of Dantooine.91 ■Kavar dies. ■Zez-Kai Ell dies. ■Vrook Lamar dies. ■First Battle of Onderon.91 ■Second Battle of Onderon.91 ■Battle of Telos IV.91 ■Meetra Surik reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, who have spent the last five years assassinating Jedi.88 ■Destruction of Malachor V.88 ■First Jedi Purge ends. ■End of the Old Sith Wars. Inter-Sith Wars periodEdit ■3950 BBY ■The city of Bin Prime is chosen to replace Sobrik as the capital of Balmorra. (Approximate date)92 ■3946 BBY ■G0-T0 droids seize control of sixteen worlds in the Gordian Reach and secede from the Republic, forming the independent territory of 400100500260026. However, Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa organizes a military campaign that liberates the territory.60 ■c. 3900 BBY ■Queen Elsinoré den Tasia of Grizmallt sponsors one of the last colonization efforts by her world, but the colonization ships—the Beneficient Tasia, Constant, and Mother Vima—disappear from sight. It is later discovered that the ships reached the planet Naboo, where they settled and came into conflict with the native Gungans.9 ■c. 3843 BBY ■Lurkers are first encountered in the wider galaxy.93 ■The city of Jiguuna on Nal Hutta falls into anarchy after the death of its founder Bakuush in a mechanical accident.94 ■c. 3809 BBY ■Sraato sustains massive damage from a meteor storm, beginning a period of environmental chaos that lasts for five hundred years.18 ■c. 3781 BBY ■The reconstituted Sith Empire begins preparations for their eventual invasion of the Republic. ■3756 BBY ■Jedi Master Barel Ovair, actually a servant of the Sith Emperor, undertakes a mission with his apprentice Eison Gynt to Yavin IV. Ovair's true mission is to eliminate the spirit of Naga Sadow for the Emperor, but the two are attacked by Massassi and Ovair is forced to flee the moon, abandoning his apprentice. Gynt returns to Coruscant years later, under Sadow's possession, and is killed when he attacks Ovair.95 ■c. 3743 BBY ■The hunter Riegenn Hetuu delivers a live k'lor'slug queen to his Hutt client on Nal Hutta, only to be consumed along with his client by the approximately four hundred k'lor'slugs that the queen had spawned in his ship. The incident gives rise to the term a "hutt's cry," referring to the sound made by a batch of hatching k'lor'slugs.96 ■c. 3712 BBY ■The Sith Lord Darth Ikoral is granted permission to take his flagship, the Red Reaper, on an expedition in search of pureblooded Sith outside of the Sith Empire.97 ■3705 BBY ■The Brentaalan hyperspace explorer Freia Kallea bridges the gap between the Mandalorian Road and the Sprizen End Run.1 ■3704 BBY ■Freia Kallea blazes a route linking the Spurs of Celanon and the Morellian Trail, completing the northern end of the Hydian Way.1 ■3703–3702 BBY ■Freia Kallea charts a route south from Denon, linking the end of the Brentaal–Denon Route with the Dustig Trace. However, she crash-lands on the uncharted planet Nuvar thanks to interference from rivals, where she is stranded for six years.1 ■3701–3699 BBY ■Kallea's route is expanded from the Dustig Trace to Seswenna and Clak'dor VII to the south over several years.1 ■3694 BBY ■Rescued from Nuvar, Kallea extends her route all the way to Terminus near the edge of the galactic disk, and then extends it further to Imynusoph.1 ■3693 BBY ■The fully-charted Hydian Way is christened.1 ■3681 BBY ■The Great Galactic War begins as the Empire attacks the Republic ■3671 BBY ■The Empire is defeated at the first Battle of Bothawui ■3670 BBY ■The Jedi finally liberate the Kanz sector from the Myrialites, ending the Kanz Disorders.1 ■3667 BBY ■Imperial Intelligence sponsors a Mandalorian gladiator in hopes of using him to rally the Mandalorians to the Sith Empire's side. Eventually, after a string of fixed victories, the gladiator is given the ancient title of Mandalore by cheering crowds in a Geonosian arena.98 ■3653 BBY ■The Empire sacks Coruscant, destroying the Jedi Temple and inflicting mass casualties. They hold the planet hostage as the Republic, who had been tricked into attending peace negotiations on Alderaan, are forced to sign the Treaty of Coruscant, which ends the Great War, beginning the period of covert conflicts and private wars known as the Cold War . ■3651 BBY ■Satele Shan rediscovers the planet of Tython, a deed that gains her the rank of Jedi Master and later Grand Master, and the Order relocates to Tython.99 ■3650 BBY ■The Jedi Order begins construction of a new Jedi Temple on Tython.99 ■3647 BBY ■Construction of the Jedi Temple on Tython comes to a close.100 ■3645 BBY ■By this time, Satele Shan has been made Grand Master of the Jedi Order ■3643 BBY ■The Cold War begins to collapse as a number of proxy conflicts erupt between the Republic and the Empire, such as Darth Angral's private war on the Republic, ■3642 BBY ■The Galactic War breaks out as the tense peace of the Cold War collapses. ■3640 BBY ■Through Operation End Game, the Republic destroys the Ascendant Spear, a prototype warship commanded by Darth Karrid.101 ■The Hutt Cartel, under the leadership of Supreme Mogul Toborro, invades the neutral world of Makeb in order to harvest the isotope-5 in the planet's core. The Republic lends the people of Makeb aid, while the weakened Empire undertakes a cover mission to secure isotope-5 reserves for themselves. ■The Empire manages to stabilize Makeb's core as it begins to tear the planet apart, saving the planet from complete destruction. ■The Dread Masters are finally eliminated on the moon of Oricon. ■c. 3500 BBY ■Republic scouts discover the moon of Iktotchon, home of the Iktotchi species, and are astonished to see the seal of the Republic carved into a high plateau on the moon's largest continent. The precognitive Iktotchi predicted the Republic's arrival by several weeks, and the Iktotchi leaders have gathered at the massive carving for their first contact with other species.34 ■3350 BBY ■The Centrality is founded as an independent territory.1 ■c. 3300 BBY ■The environmental chaos on Sraato caused by the meteor storm finally comes to an end.18 ■c. 3200 BBY ■The Yavin system is rediscovered by probe droids exploring the Perlemian Trade Route's spurs, but is cataloged as uninhabitable.22 ■c. 3100 BBY ■The Hapan Queen Mother seals the borders of the Hapes Consortium, beginning thousands of years of isolation.1 ■3053 BBY ■Vandelhelm is discovered by two independent prospectors Vandel and Helm.102 ■3025 BBY ■Caretaker Varner Hilts coins the term "The Time of the Rot" to describe the period of upheaval and civil unrest on Kesh.53 ■3017 BBY ■The Seventeenth Alsakan Conflict, the last of such conflicts, comes to an end.1 ■3000 BBY ■The Gungan species on the planet Naboo undergoes a civil war1 that leads to their unification under Boss Gallo and the founding of the city of Otoh Gunga.103 ■The Paecian Empire colonizes the planet Dathomir,1 using it as a penal colony. (Approximate date)104 ■The Hapan Royal Guard, or Chume'doro, first begins service as the Queen Mother's protectors.37 ■The planet Jabiim is colonized.37 ■c. 2992 BBY104 ■The Paecian Empire collapses.104 ■c. 2989 BBY ■The Talecalle volcano chain erupts before entering a dormant stage that lasts for three thousand years.105 ■2975 BBY ■High Lord Edell Vrai's mission to the continent of Alanciar ends in failure as the Alanciari shoot down the Tribe's airships.106 ■High Lord Korsin Bentado attempts to invade Alanciar, but is also repelled by the Alanciari. He and the remainder of his forces then assassinate the entire Alanciari War Cabinet.106 ■Edell Vrai and Alanciari allies halt Bentado's attempt to create a "Second Tribe" on Alanciar, and the Lost Tribe annexes Alanciar with minimal hostilities.106 ■2974 BBY ■After the Tribe discovers the polar continent of Eshkrene, a chain of events result in the release of the ancient Sith Lord Remulus Dreypa from his imprisonment.107 ■Baron Dreypa leads a revolt against the Lost Tribe and unearths his Leviathans from Sessal Spire, and then leads an invasion of the city of Tahv.107 ■Dreypa's invasion ends with the Sith Lord's death, and the Tribe reasserts control of Kesh.107 ■2500s BBY27 ■The "battleship era" comes to an end thanks to economic strains, and tacticians largely start to prefer fleets of smaller cruisers.27 ■2519 BBY ■The main hall of the Jedi Archives is constructed.108 ■c. 2500 BBY ■Prospectors discover that the core of Yavin has fused hydrogen and carbon into Corusca gems, sparking a mining rush that dies out less than a century later.22 ■2367 BBY ■The first Priole Danna Festival is held on Lamuir IV.109 ■2320 BBY ■The planet Taanab is settled as an agricultural outpost.1 ■2219 BBY ■The Saffa species begins a period that sees them create Saffa paintings.110 ■2200 BBY ■The Mining Guild claims the planet Ruusan along with a number of other worlds in the Teraab sector, but Ruusan's mineral deposits prove disappointing.1 ■2132 BBY ■The Breath Stealing occurs on Alphoresis, an event that claims the lives of every child under the age of eight.111 Draggulch PeriodEdit ■2000 BBY9 ■The Draggulch Period begins.1 ■The New Sith Wars begins with the Fourth Great Schism: the Jedi Master Phanius leaves the Jedi Order with fifty followers and takes the name Darth Ruin as he founds a new Sith Empire, igniting a thousand years of conflict with the Sith.1 ■A group of families and friends of members of the Jedi Order flee the early battles of the New Sith Wars, settling on the Outer Rim planet of Yanibar in hopes of establishing a temporary refuge. However, the colonists' relatives and allies are killed during the conflict, causing Yanibar to be forgotten; the colonists develop the Zeison Sha Force tradition.19 ■A Near-Human species immigrates to the planet Bimmisaari, where they adopt the culture of the native Bimms and are integrated into Bimm culture, also becoming known as Bimms.4 ■1989 BBY ■Bespin is first colonized with the commissioning of Cloud City.78 ■1960 BBY ■The Amulet of Kalara is fashioned. (Approximate date)112 ■1800 BBY ■An orbital bombardment of the planets in the Uba system, a preemptive strike by the Republic to deter the native Ubese from continuing to build banned weapons, ignites superweapon caches that engulf the planets in radioactive firestorms.34 The native Ubese are nearly exterminated by the event,1 with the only survivors on Uba IV; some are relocated to the Ubertica system, but the event sparks a deep-seated hatred of the Republic among the Ubese.34 ■c. 1750 BBY ■The Dark Underlord seizes power and marshals his Black Knights, who raid space stations along the Zona Miki route. The Republic counter by hiring Mandalorian mercenaries who fight alongside the Jedi in battle at Malrev IV, where the Jedi Master Murrtaggh struck down the Dark Underlord.45 ■1582 BBY ■A military coup in the Tapani Empire brings down the Kappela Dynasty, and the region forms the Tapani Federation. The coup marks the transition from the Dynastic Era to the Federal Era of the region.68 ■1569 BBY ■The end of the height of Saffa paintings. (Approximate date)110 ■1500 BBY ■The Republic drafts a large number of soldiers and halts the Sith offensive at King's Galquek, Corphelion, and Hiit.1 ■The Sayings, a collection of instructions about political strategy and conquest by Emperor Uueg Tching of Atrisia, are printed in a small run by the current Atrisian Emperor. The printing is a ploy by the Emperor to display his power to the Atrisian nobility, who are given the printed Sayings. (Approximate date)105 ■1486 BBY ■The Tapani Federation sends its first representatives to the Galactic Senate, and the Tapani sector is established as a Republic sector.68 ■1466 BBY ■The Battle of Mizra occurs, ending with a Jedi defeat.1 ■c. 1419 BBY ■Dreypa's Oubliette is rediscovered on Jebble. (Approximate date)113 ■c. 1300 BBY ■Republic scouts discover the planet Lan Barell in the ore-rich Lan system.114 ■1250 BBY ■The Sith Lord Belia Darzu comes to power, beginning a period known as the Sictis Wars as she unleashes her technobeasts.1 ■1230 BBY ■The Sictis Wars end with Darzu's death on Tython.89 ■1196 BBY ■Hathrox III undergoes a biochemical civil war that wipes out the entire population.115 ■1154 BBY ■The Bengali Uprising begins, which sees the planets Bengali and Thyrsus revolt against the rule of the Echani Command over the Six Sisters. Bengali rejoins the Echani Command less than a century later.7 ■1100 BBY ■The Republic Dark Age begins.9 ■c. 1094 BBY ■The city of Zehava is founded on the planet Melida/Daan.116 ■1066 BBY ■The Sith Lord Vilia Calimondra instigates the Charge Matrica, a contest between her seven children to see which one would become her heir.117 ■1058 BBY ■The mercenary Aga Awaud returns to Mandalore and finds that the Candorian plague has killed his family and most of his clan, and that the Mandalorians are victims of raiders throughout Mandalorian Space. Appalled, Awaud leads a movement known as the Return in an effort to convince Mandalorians to defend their territory.27 ■1057 BBY ■The Sith Lord Xelian gives birth to her second son Damian.117 ■1052 BBY ■The Sith Lord Mandragall is seduced and then killed by Xelian.117 ■1051 BBY ■Awaud claims the title of Mandalore the Uniter, and leads Mandalorian Space through the remainder of the New Sith Wars to become a regional industrial and military power.27 ■1010 BBY ■Jedi Master Skere Kaan abandons the Order with a group of like-minded Jedi, and within months his Brotherhood of Darkness emerges as the dominant Sith faction.27 ■Lord Hoth decides to take the offensive against the Sith, and gathers Jedi Lords and bands of Knights behind his banner. The Grand Council of the Order ultimately declares all of the Jedi baronies united as the Army of Light under Hoth, who bears the title of Seneschal.27 ■1006 BBY ■The Sith Academy on Korriban is reopened.118 ■1004 BBY ■The Brotherhood of Darkness lands armies on Dromund Kaas and Malrev IV, but are repelled by the Republic.1 ■1002 BBY ■The Army of Light clashes with the Brotherhood of Darkness at Ruusan, beginning the Ruusan campaign.1 ■1000 BBY ■The Seventh Battle of Ruusan ends when Kaan, influenced by Darth Bane, uses the thought bomb to eradicate his enemies—but the the thought bomb kills all of the Sith as well.118 Fall of the Republic/Rise of the Empire eraEdit ■c. 1000 BBY ■The Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time, also known as the Rule of Two. Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth. ■Chancellor Tarsus Valorum presides over the Ruusan Reformation, which dismantles the Republic's central authority, abolishing the Republic's standing armed forces and reorganizing its millions of sectors into 1,024 regional sectors, each represented by a single Senator.119 ■The Republic Dark Age comes to an end. ■The Jafan Dynasty begins on Naboo. ■980 BBY ■Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane on Ambria and becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. ■965 BBY ■Chiss Ascendancy passes the Non-Aggression Law. ■c. 915 BBY ■Sise Fromm is born. ■896 BBY ■Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and later begins his training with Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo on an unknown swamp planet. ■c. 867 BBY ■Naboo joins the Galactic Republic.120 ■c. 850 BBY ■A box containing a 10,000 year old lightsaber is discovered on Ossus. ■c. 800 BBY ■Yoda begins to train Jedi in the ways of the Force. ■796 BBY ■Yoda is granted the title of Jedi Master. ■700 BBY ■B'omarr monks arrive on Tatooine.121 ■An Alderaan Biotics operation is established on Borleias. ■c. 620 BBY ■The Antarian Rangers are established. ■610 BBY ■Dewlannamapia is born on Kashyyyk. ■600 BBY ■The Jedi Knight Allya is exiled to Dathomir and would eventually found the Witches of Dathomir there. ■Jabba Desilijic Tiure is born on Nal Hutta.122 ■596 BBY ■First Battle of Zeltros. ■595 BBY ■Gandle Ott is colonized by Humans. ■c. 571 BBY ■The Clatear and the Nhoras begin a large-scale species-based feud. ■550 BBY ■The Bandit Alkhara moves into what would eventually become Jabba's Palace. His slaughter of a tribe of Sand people begins the centuries-long Tusken/Human blood feud. ■532 BBY ■Many Quarren and Mon Calamari are taken as laborers to Lamaredd. ■529 BBY ■The Atrisian Parliament is formed. ■520 BBY ■The Ark of Baron Auletphant is collected by the Baobab Archives on Manda.123 ■c. 519 BBY ■The species later known as the Polis Massans begin to investigate the remains of the Eellayin civilization on Polis Massa. ■516 BBY ■Jabba Desilijic Tiure forces the bandit Alkhara out of his own palace. ■509 BBY ■Yaddle is born. ■c. 500 BBY ■The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor, is built in orbit around the planet Abhean by Republic Fleet Systems. ■500 BBY ■The Federation of the Double Worlds is founded. ■Plagen is discovered. ■491 BBY ■A civilization on Jandoon disappears. ■490 BBY ■The Corporate Sector Authority, a free-enterprise fiefdom of the galaxy, is founded to free the Galactic Senate and corporate moneymakers from each other. ■475 BBY ■Corellia unsuccessfully attempts to withdraw from the Galactic Republic, going so far as to utilize the Contemplanys Hermi clause for the first time in history. ■Yinchorr is first charted by the Galactic Republic. ■470 BBY ■Corellia, Selonia and Drall ally in a failed attempt to takeover the Federation of the Double Worlds. ■439 BBY ■Spore is created by scientists on Ithor. ■400 BBY ■The elitist Nomad's Retreat in the Nomad Mountains on Corellia expands its membership to become a public resort. ■Susevfi is settled by Corporate Sector expatriates. ■392 BBY ■Kal'Shebbol is first settled by Twi'lek refugees. ■380 BBY ■Keiran Halcyon defeats the Afarathu cult. ■378 BBY ■Ikrit discovers the Golden Globe within the Palace of the Woolamander on Yavin 4. ■365 BBY ■Near-Human colonists from supernova-threatened Hettitite settle the planet Sernpidal.124 ■350 BBY ■The Trade Federation is created to regulate commerce in the Outer Rim.125 ■The Great Cleansing occurs on Fyodos, devastating the planet. ■Attichitcuk is born on Kashyyyk. ■340 BBY ■The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor crashes on the surface of Dathomir. ■332 BBY ■The Sheyfs of Clan Vos begin to rule Kiffu. ■322 BBY ■The Annoo-dat conquer Annoo (Gelefil). ■321 BBY ■Ord Cestus becomes a prison planet. ■319 BBY ■An embezzlement scandal results in twelve Cybot Galactica executives being imprisoned on Ord Cestus. ■312 BBY ■Berethron e Solo establishes a democratic constitutional monarchy on Corellia, replacing the previous absolute monarchy. ■c. 300 BBY ■The Techno Union claims Mustafar, recognizing an opportunity to collect rare ores in liquid form.126 ■The Bothan Spynet is established. ■Myrkr is discovered and settled. ■The Ho'Din begin to industrialize and move down from the trees. ■The Nozho–Weogar War between the Bith city-states of Nozho and Weogar devastates Clak'dor VII. ■297 BBY ■The Kian'thar begin developing strong ties with Black Sun. ■296 BBY ■The Tofs conquer the planet Nagi. ■294 BBY ■The star Carosi reaches the point where most of its hydrogen is consumed and begins an unusually rapid expansion into a red giant. Over the next three centuries, the star's expansion would destroy the five innermost planets of its system, including Carosi IV, the Carosite homeworld.127128 ■292 BBY ■Oon Tien is colonized by the Republic. ■282 BBY ■The Houks colonize Sriluur. ■c. 275 BBY ■The Janguine language goes extinct, along with its users. ■250 BBY ■Human colonists from Salliche colonize Varonat, founding the settlements of Tropis-on-Varonat and Edgefields-on-Varonat. ■Gelgelar is colonized. ■Adarlon is colonized by Alderaanians. ■247 BBY ■Bosbit Matarcher is born. ■232 BBY ■The Jedi notice that the Force has begun to "flux", and fear that the dark side is growing again. ■Worxer is destroyed when its sun goes supernova. ■229 BBY ■The Gardaji Rift is surveyed by the Galactic Republic. ■222 BBY ■A freighter from Geonosis crashes on Tatooine, leading to the domestication of the Massiffs by the Sand people. ■c. 220 BBY ■The Academy of Carida is founded. ■The mining city of Tayana on Duro reaches its height. ■Drongar is discovered by Nikto scouts. ■219 BBY ■Gowix Computers is founded. ■212 BBY ■Starting from his homeworld of Delemede, Bosbit Matarcher unintentionally time travels 190 years into the future, due to faulty relativistic shielding on his ship. ■206 BBY ■Oppo Rancisis is born on Thisspias. ■Quagga is born on Kashyyyk. ■c. 200 BBY ■A Wookiee named Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. ■The Jedi Order feels that the dark side of the Force is growing strong again. ■The star Carosi destroys the innermost five planets in the Carosus system. ■Yperio Baobab creates Bab-Prime, precursor to Bab-Neo and modern-day droidspeak. ■Memory wipes become common droid maintenance following a personality virus unleashed by a member of the Baobab Merchant Fleet. ■Competing scouts dispatched by Tor-Ro-Bo Industries and Eeook Mining and Reclamation simultaneously discover 244Core. The rival companies both claim the planet as their own.129 ■195 BBY ■Glova is colonized. ■194 BBY ■Birth of the Bab-Prime language. ■192 BBY ■Recycling bacteria in a manner that revolutionizes waste management develops on Coruscant. ■191 BBY ■The natives of Fere are wiped out by a plague. ■190 BBY ■Vima-Da-Boda is born. ■189 BBY ■Vortex joins the Galactic Republic. ■188 BBY ■Kibh Jeen falls to the dark side of the Force. ■Almas Academy is founded on Almas by the Jedi. ■Qornah dies on Almas. ■161 BBY ■The Tarasin Revolt begins on Cularin. ■160 BBY ■Orn Belden, future Bakuran senator, is born. ■157 BBY ■Chalmun is born on Kashyyyk. ■155 BBY ■Tojjevvuk dies after fighting Chewbacca on Kashyyyk. ■154 BBY ■The Tarasin Revolt on Cularin ends with the Cularin Compact. ■c. 150 BBY ■The Jafan Dynasty on Naboo ends and an elective monarchy begins. ■The Bakur Mining Corporation under Arden colonizes Bakura. ■A coalition of corporations on Corellia overthrows its ruling constitutional monarchy, installing the office of Diktat to better steward business interests in the sector. ■147 BBY ■Incom Corporation and Subpro Corporation enter into a partnership. ■145 BBY ■Brath Qella is discovered by the Galactic Republic's Third General Survey. ■142 BBY ■The planet of Belasco begins a war with a neighboring planet. ■140 BBY ■Brath Qella enters a deep ice age. ■132 BBY ■The Republic first makes contact with the Elomin. ■c. 130 BBY ■The Potentium first appears amongst younger members of the Jedi Order. ■128 BBY ■Eppie Belden is born on Bakura. ■124 BBY ■The Senate approves two significant and related pieces of legislation. One declares the Outer Rim Territories a free-trade zone exempt from taxation, and the other extends the definition of functional constituencies entitled to representation in the Senate to guilds and corporations.130 ■The Treaty of Trammis is orchestrated by Jedi Master Omo Bouri. ■121 BBY ■The armed conflict between the Human settlers and the Gungan natives of Naboo comes to an end. ■120 BBY ■Ugloste is born on Gentes. ■119 BBY ■The Galactic Republic discovers the planet Orax. ■118 BBY ■A war between Garos IV and Sundari ends with a treaty. ■112 BBY ■The 3PO-series protocol droid line begins production by Cybot Galactica. ■C-3PO is created on Affa ■110 BBY ■Batorine joins the Galactic Republic. ■105 BBY ■Durga the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta. ■102 BBY ■Count Dooku is born to an aristocratic family on Serenno. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. ■Lorian Nod is born. ■The Aqualish colonize Andosha II and the other Andoan Free Colonies. ■c. 100 BBY ■The Dowager Queen crashes on Tatooine, which is subsequently colonized by miners and farmers. ■Fort Tusken is founded on Tatooine. ■The corporate wing of the Bakur Memorial Building is built on Bakura. ■Eixes Valorum is Supreme Chancellor. ■Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers vessels are first deployed. ■The Prophets of the Dark Side colonize Kalakar Six from Dromund Kaas. ■An unnamed Mandalore is assassinated by the bounty hunter Durge and a group of rogue Jedi Knights. ■99 BBY ■Survivors of the crash of the Dowager Queen found Bestine Settlement. ■98 BBY ■The first attacks by Tatooine's Sand people occur at Fort Tusken, lasting three years. ■97 BBY ■Droid Uprising occurs on Bakura. ■Droid Uprising occurs on Tatooine. ■Orn Belden and Eppie Antruse are married. ■96 BBY ■On Lwhekk, the Shreeftut seizes power over the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium after years of internal fighting between his political allies and the factions that supported the previous ruler.131 ■Danoor is colonized by scientists studying in the Kathol Rift. ■95 BBY ■Fort Tusken on Tatooine is abandoned after three years of Sand people attacks. ■94 BBY ■Famine on Telos IV. ■The 21st Battle of Zehava on Melida/Daan. ■93 BBY ■A second group of colonists found Motesta and re-establish Anchorhead on Tatooine. ■92 BBY ■Qui-Gon Jinn is born on an unknown planet. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. ■91 BBY ■Finis Valorum was born on a planet in the Lytton sector. ■90 BBY ■Coveway is colonized. ■89 BBY ■Dooku is apprenticed to Jedi Master Thame Cerulian. ■Followers of the discredited Jedi Potentium sect settle on Zonama Sekot.132 ■Entrepeneurs intending to use ramjet mining ships to gather valuable gases from the Cauldron Nebula establish a settlement on Eol Sha, the only inhabitable world close enough to support the venture.133 ■Lorian Nod is expelled from the Jedi Order. ■88 BBY ■The Dark Woman takes Ki-Adi-Mundi to Coruscant for Jedi training. ■Plett builds Plett's Well on Belsavis. ■87 BBY ■Civil war breaks out between Garos IV and Sundari over the destruction of a Garosian grain-processing factory. ■Tem Chesko is born. ■86 BBY ■Locus Geen, future General in the Army of the Republic, is born. ■85 BBY ■Mos Eisley is founded around the wreck of the Dowager Queen. ■83 BBY ■Mos Espa is founded on Tatooine. ■The Galactic Games are instituted. ■82 BBY ■Dooku passes the trials and is made a Jedi Knight. ■Darth Sidious (Palpatine) is born on Naboo. ■Yoda takes Ki-Adi-Mundi as his Padawan learner. ■Cliegg Lars is born on Tatooine. ■78 BBY ■Rostek Horn is born on Corellia. ■Scerra is born on Corellia. ■77 BBY ■The Second Galactic Games are held. ■Dooku, along with his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, is reunited with Lorian Nod, who is now the leader of a band of space pirates. ■Ruwee Naberrie is born on Naboo. ■Senator Blix Annon dies of a heart attack. ■76 BBY ■Ronhar Kim is born. ■75 BBY ■Longwind is colonized by criminals released from Galactic Republic prisons. ■Drewwa, the third moon of Almania, is colonized. ■74 BBY ■Last civil war in Masterhome ends, being replaced by a harmless tradition.134 (Approximate date) ■73 BBY ■The planet Kegan begins a period of isolation. ■72 BBY ■Mace Windu is born on Haruun Kal. ■Shmi Skywalker is born on an unknown planet. ■71 BBY ■The Grand ChikatLik—the first prison built on the planet Ord Cestus—is converted into a hotel.135 ■70 BBY ■The Kira Run is founded, connecting the Lazerian system to the Ropagi system. ■The space station Tatoo III is destroyed over Tatooine. ■Jorus C'baoth is born on Bortras. ■69 BBY ■Bail Organa of Alderaan is born. ■The ruins of Wiyentaah are discovered on Polis Massa. ■The Third Galactic Games are held. ■Clat'Ha is born. (Approximate date) ■68 BBY ■Nejaa Halcyon is taken as a Padawan learner. ■67 BBY ■Ki-Adi-Mundi completes his Jedi training. ■Essara Till is born. ■Darth Plagueis kills his master Darth Tenebrous and becomes the sole Dark Lord of the Sith. ■66 BBY ■Jango Fett is born on Concord Dawn. ■Radiant VII is built and launched over Corellia. ■Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn embark on their last mission as Master and Padawan. ■Shmi Skywalker is sold into slavery. ■Dorja is born on Coruscant. ■65 BBY ■The Hutts take control of Tatooine, seeing it as a useful point for transferring smuggled goods between the Corellian Run and the Triellus Trade Route. (Approximate date)121 ■The Dark Jedi Maw is born. (Approximate date) ■Palpatine becomes Plagueis's apprentice, becoming Darth Sidious. ■64 BBY ■Qui-Gon Jinn passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. ■Tahl passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. ■The H'kig arrive on Rishi. ■62 BBY ■The Flash speeder is developed on Naboo. ■The Fourth Galactic Games are held. ■The R3 series astromech droid is developed around this time. ■Jocasta Nu joins the Jedi Council. ■61 BBY ■Followers of the H'kig religion, fleeing from persecution on their homeworld, settle the planet Rishi. ■60 BBY ■A massive wave of religious refugees from Galand arrived on Rishi. These settlers, who were members of the strict H'kig sect, took up residence in the planet's lowlands and ignored the native Rishii.136 ■The Millennium Falcon is constructed over Corellia. ■The Corellian Security Force, or CorSec, is formed on Corellia. ■Nejaa Halcyon becomes a Jedi Knight. ■The Mandalorian Civil War begins. ■Jaster Mereel becomes Mandalore. ■Raith Sienar is born. (Approximate date) ■59 BBY ■Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra have a secret wedding on Corellia. ■Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon becomes a Jedi Master and takes Xanatos as his second Padawan learner. ■58 BBY ■Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of simple farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch. He is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel.137 ■Jabba Desilijic Tiure is sent to Tatooine to represent the Desilijic Clan. ■Mace Windu is sent to Hurikane to negotiate with the insectoid-rock humanoids. He makes peace with them and receives purple Hurrikaine crystals that he uses to build his lightsaber. ■The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate. ■Garen Muln is born on an unknown planet. ■57 BBY ■The Yinchorri join the Galactic Republic. ■Bruck Chun is born on Telos IV. ■Garen Muln begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. ■Cerasi is born on Melida/Daan. (Approximate date) ■Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on Stewjon. ■56 BBY ■Obi-Wan Kenobi begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. ■Nerra Ziveri turns control of the Jedi academy on Cularin to Lanius Qel-Bertuk and disappears. ■55 BBY ■The Fifth Galactic Games are held. ■The Neimoidians become the leaders of the Trade Federation. ■Siri Tachi is born on an unknown planet. ■Bant Eerin is born on Dac. ■54 BBY ■Darth Maul is born on Dathomir, and given to Darth Sidious by his mother to escape the fate of becoming a Nightbrother. ■53 BBY ■Xanatos leaves the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon Jinn is forced to kill the boy's father, Crion, on Telos IV. ■The opera, The Brief Reign of Future Wraiths, leaves Coruscant to tour the galaxy. ■Padawan Jorus C'baoth attends Mirnic University. ■Bossk is born on Trandosha. ■Aurra Sing is born on Nar Shaddaa. ■52 BBY ■Palpatine's predecessor as senator of Naboo, Vidar Kim, is assassinated on Coruscant.138 ■Palpatine is elected to the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell sector.138 ■Oppo Rancisis begins teaching at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. ■The Galactic Correctional Authority is formed, and establishes prisons on several worlds including Oovo IV. ■Jaster Mereel is killed at the Battle of Korda Six.137 ■Jango Fett becomes leader of the Mandalorians.137 ■Jedi Master Dooku mediates an end to the Sevarcos Dispute. ■Jocasta Nu steps down from the Jedi Council. ■Jar Jar Binks is born on Naboo. ■Bolabo Hujaan is born on Sullust. ■Owen Lars is born on Ator. ■51 BBY ■Jorus C'baoth begins his service as the personal advisor to Senator Palpatine of Naboo. ■The Dark Woman brings Aurra Sing to Coruscant for Jedi training. ■Silya Shessaun is born on Thesme. ■Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. ■50 BBY ■The Moddell sector is admitted to the Republic as a freestanding subsector. (Approximate date)139 ■Galladinium founds Galladinium's Galactic Imports on Lenthalis. ■Salt is introduced to the Arcona. ■Annaj joins the Galactic Republic and becomes the Moddell sector capital. ■Young Anomids develop a nonconformist subculture. ■Galactic Republic scouts discover Bosph and the Bosph species. ■The Galactic Republic makes first contact with the Eloms. ■Quarg and his pirates are exiled from the Korteen Belt to Drexel. ■The Arkanian Revolution is fought over the re-engineering of the Yaka. ■Jorj Car'das is born on Corellia. ■Gorm the Dissolver is born. ■Schennt is born on Corulag. (Approximate date) ■Sayer Mon Neela is born. ■49 BBY ■Lorana Jinzler is born on Coruscant. ■Rorworr is born on Kashyyyk. ■Deel Surool is born on Ryloth. ■Sylvn is born on Cerea. ■Pter Thanas is born. ■48 BBY ■Arani Korden is born on Naboo. ■Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. ■Toba is born on Naboo. ■Gaen Drommel is born on Oplovis. ■Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo. ■47 BBY ■Sharad Hett leaves the Jedi Temple. ■A'Sharad Hett is born on Tatooine. ■Sia-Lan Wezz is born. ■Beru Whitesun is born on Tatooine. ■46 BBY ■Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. ■Airen Cracken is born on Contruum. ■The Stark Hyperspace War is fought. ■45 BBY ■The Katana fleet is lost. ■A pair of comets struck and poisoned Toong'l.140 ■Qui-Gon Jinn chooses a young Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan. ■Byss is first charted by the Galactic Republic. ■Veruna becomes King of Naboo. ■Raymus Antilles is born on Alderaan. ■Brandei is born on Mantooine. ■44 BBY ■Xanatos commits suicide on Telos IV by jumping into a pool of acid, rather than be captured by his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. ■Tyvokka is killed by Trade Federation droids. ■Plo Koon joins the Jedi Council. ■Kol Huro Unrest. ■Tap-Nar-Pal is born on Cerea. ■43 BBY ■The planet of Kegan ends its thirty year isolation. ■Dean Jinzler is born on Coruscant. ■Ferus Olin is born. ■42 BBY ■Omo Bouri dies. ■41 BBY ■Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world.122 ■Jedi Master Tahl dies on New Apsolon. ■Kit Fisto takes on Tahl's apprentice, Bant Eerin, as his own apprentice. ■Shea Sadashassa is born on Herdessa. ■Darra Thel-Tanis is born. ■Kitster Chanchani Banai is born on Tatooine. ■40 BBY ■Finis Valorum is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. ■Barriss Offee is born on Mirial. ■Sien Sovv is born on Sullust. ■39 BBY ■Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. ■The Galactic Republic makes its first known survey of the swamp world, Dagobah. ■38 BBY ■A Galactic Republic survey team crash-lands on Dagobah and begins a one-way battle to survive. ■Professor Murk Lundi takes a sabbatical to scour Kodai for a lost Sith Holocron. ■Wald is born on Tatooine. ■Diric Wessiri is born. ■Narro Sienar dies when his starship is destroyed near Dantooine. ■37 BBY ■The Yam'rii are enslaved. ■Liberal revolution on Pergitor. ■Bene is born. ■Orman Tagge is born on Tepasi. ■36 BBY ■Finis Valorum is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. ■The Yam'rii uprising. ■Nenevanth Tion is born on Lianna. ■Horton Salm is born. ■35 BBY ■The Great Resynchronization occurs, in an attempt to harmonize different Galactic calendars. ■Padmé Naberrie is made an Apprentice Legislator. ■Jedgar is born. ■Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili. (Approximate date) ■34 BBY ■The Mandalorians are destroyed by a Jedi task force led by Count Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango Fett is the only survivor.137 ■Mandalorian Myles dies on Galidraan.137 ■Anakin Skywalker begins to build C-3PO out of the pieces of several broken protocol droids. ■33 BBY ■The Yinchorri Uprising begins.141 ■Ki-Adi-Mundi joins the Jedi Council. ■In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. ■Eriadu Trade Summit. ■Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. ■Republic exploration ship Pathfinder III rediscovers Yashuvhu. ■R2-D2 is created. ■32 BBY – The Blockade of Naboo ■Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. ■The Invasion of Naboo142 ■The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith.142 ■Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala along with her political entourage and personal security force.142 ■R2-D2, an astromech droid aboard the Queen's Yacht, repairs the shield generator in the midst of danger while the ship attempts to escape the blockade. After the ship eludes the Trade Federation and lands on the remote world Tatooine, R2-D2 begins a longstanding relationship with the protocol droid C-3PO built by Anakin Skywalker.142 ■Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon wins Anakin's freedom by betting against Anakin's owner Watto in a podrace Anakin himself participates in.142 ■Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker.142 ■Darth Plagueis is killed by his apprentice, Darth Sidious, who then becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. ■Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum.142 ■Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. ■The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett.143 ■Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. ■The Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy. ■31 BBY ■Lando Calrissian is born. ■The Nightsisters succeed in capturing a Star Temple and slaughter many Kwi. ■30 BBY ■Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi and A'Sharad Hett begin the hunt for Aurra Sing. ■The Jedi Knight Vergere traveled to Zonama Sekot and encountered an advance scouting force of Yuuzhan Vong, which she then left with to prevent any conflict from harming the world.132 ■Kh'aris Fenn attempts a coup on the Twi'lek Clan Council. ■Professor Rynalla attempts to excavate the Bracers of Najus on Leritor. ■Anzati released from stasis by Aayla Secura overrun Kiffex. ■29 BBY ■Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. ■Han Solo is born on Corellia. ■Thracia Cho Leem leaves the Jedi Order. ■Preparations begin for the Outbound Flight Project. ■The Jamaane Coup occurs. ■28 BBY ■The Vagaari are defeated by the Chiss Ascendancy. ■Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. ■The Colicoids take over spice processing on Nar Shaddaa. ■Aayla Secura is knighted on Coruscant. ■Quinlan Vos is promoted to Jedi Master on Coruscant. ■27 BBY ■Radnor is struck by a bioplague; the nearby Avoni attempt to conquer it. ■Mon Mothma is elected Senator of Chandrila. ■The Outbound Flight Project departs from Yaga Minor, but is destroyed shortly after by Mitth'raw'nuruodo.144 ■The Sepan Civil War begins. ■Reija Momen becomes administrator of the Intergalactic Communications Center. ■Master Yarael Poof is slain by Ashaar Khorda while protecting Coruscant from the Infant of Shaa. ■Firmus Piett is born on Axxila. ■26 BBY ■Yeorg Captison is elected to the Bakuran Senate. ■Maxo Vista wins the Galactic Games. ■25 BBY ■The Yuuzhan Vong establish an advance base on the planet Bimmiel. ■The Jedi begin a campaign against the Pirates of Iridium. ■Alderaanian scouts find the planet Isis, but keep it a secret. ■Yaddle sacrifices herself to save the people of Mawan by using the Force to absorb a deadly chemical weapon. ■Shaak Ti joins the Jedi Council, replacing Yaddle. ■24 BBY ■Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. ■Granta Omega plots two assassination attempts on Palpatine and though they are averted by the Jedi, 21 Senators are killed. ■Ferus Olin resigns from the Jedi Order. He eventually ends up living on the world of Bellassa where he starts a good friendship with Roan Lands. ■Palpatine reaches the end of his second term as Supreme Chancellor; the passage of the Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay in office until the crisis is dealt with. ■Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. ■Start of the Virgillian Civil War. ■The Commerce Guild takes control of Korriban. ■Ister Paddie assumes Lanus Wrede's former seat in the Galactic Senate. ■23 BBY ■Ludi Billane is born on Ord Thoden. ■Judder Page is born on Corulag. ■22.5 BBY ■Battle of Antar 4. ■22 BBY ■The Military Creation Act and the Battle of Geonosis143 ■Anakin Skywalker returns to his homeworld of Tatooine and meets his step brother Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru. Shmi Skywalker is captured by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin Skywalker finds her; unfortunately it is too late and his mother dies in his arms. Driven by anger and rage, Anakin massacres the entire village of Tuskens while the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn tries to stop him.143 ■Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers that Nute Gunray has been attempting to have Padmé Amidala assassinated as revenge for the Battle of Naboo. He also discovers that separatists under the leadership of Count Dooku are forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems.143 ■Palpatine is given emergency powers by the Senate and authorized the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic to "counter the increasing threats of the separatists."143 ■The Clone Wars begins with the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed attempting to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice and Padmé Amidala.143 ■Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala marry in secret on Naboo.143 ■22 – 19 BBY ■The Clone Wars ■21 BBY ■Wedge Antilles is born on Corellia. Imperial PeriodEdit ■19 BBY – Birth of the Empire ■Birth of the Galactic Empire145 ■The Clone Wars end, Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant and General Grievous is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau. Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be the Sith Master Darth Sidious, kills Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar and, with Anakin's help, Mace Windu.145 ■Palpatine reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor and Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, Palpatine's ruthless second-in-command and third apprentice.145 ■The Great Jedi Purge is orchestrated by Sidious and Vader and almost all Jedi are hunted down and killed.145 ■Dissolution of the Jedi Order145 ■Darth Vader kills all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar,145 then is defeated and severely wounded in a duel by Obi-Wan Kenobi. ■Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, in order to protect them from Palpatine and their father.145 ■Mon Mothma and Bail Organa along with other senators loyal to the Galactic Republic, discuss in secret plans for a Rebellion. This eventually leads to the Galactic Civil War.146 ■Galen Marek is born on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. (Approximate date) ■18 BBY ■The Ghorman Massacre occurs. ■Jedi Master Plett turns his fortress in Plawal on Belsavis into a sanctuary for fugitives from the Emperor's Jedi purge. ■Emperor Palpatine constructs the Eye of Palpatine. ■Callista Ming transfers her spirit to the Eye of Palpatine's computer system. ■Han Solo meets his cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, who sells him back to Garris Shrike. ■Obi-Wan Kenobi finds Ferus Olin, (a former Jedi apprentice of Siri Tachi), on Bellassa and foils an Imperial plot to mass murder the residents of Bellassa's capital city, Ussa. ■Ferus Olin finds Jedi Master Garen Muln in the Crystal Caves of Ilum. ■Obi-Wan Kenobi stops Inquisitor Sancor from finding information about Padmé Amidala's death on the asteroid Polis Massa. ■Ferus Olin and Trever Flume find Jedi Master Fy-Tor-Ana, now going by the name of Solace, in the underlevels of Coruscant, with the help of Dexter Jettster. ■Ferus Olin is captured by Imperial stormtroopers in the Jedi Temple, and then interrogated by Inquisitor Malorum. ■Ferus Olin, with the help of Queen Apailana and Boss Rugor Nass, defeats Malorum and temporarily rids Naboo of its Imperial presence. ■In the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo, in which Apailana is assassinated, the Empire installs Kylantha as the new Queen of her people. ■17 BBY ■Darth Vader defeats all of the Sa Cuis clones and defeats the rebellious Dark Jedi Sheyvan in a lightsaber duel. ■Rodia experienced an internal coup when Navik the Red of the Chattza clan conquered his rivals. Under its new leadership, the planet would become a free trading port and an emerging economic power.147 ■16 BBY ■Skee and his family flee to an unknown jungle planet during the Rodian Clan Wars. ■15 BBY ■The Rego Mineral Company contacts Altor 14. ■The Fromm Tower Droid is created. ■14 BBY ■Syal Antilles runs away from home and changes her name to Wynssa Starflare. ■13 BBY ■The Renatasia system is re-discovered. ■12 BBY ■A joint Imperial/Centrality invasion force conquers the Renatasia system after a brutal conflict. ■11 BBY ■Maridun is discovered by the Galactic Empire; slaving and mining operations are quickly established. ■Soontir Fel is blackmailed from Corellia and enlists in the Academy of Carida. ■10 BBY ■Han Solo escapes from Trader's Luck and begins life on his own, apart from Garris Shrike's band of space gypsies. ■The Kamino Uprising. ■9 BBY ■Following the fallout from the Battle of Kamino, the Empire begins to employ clones from different templates and non-clones into the Stormtrooper ranks. ■Dash Rendar enters the Imperial Academy. ■A groundquake crumbles Chadra-Fan civilization, converting those that survived into spacefaring nomads. ■The HWK-290 light freighter that would become Moldy Crow is manufactured. ■Sienar Fleet Systems purchases the patents and production rights to the Eta-2 Actis interceptor and Alpha-3 Nimbus V-wing from Kuat Systems Engineering. ■Luke Skywalker contracts a case of Tatooine dust fever. ■An entire village of settlers on Coveway is killed by the new Imperial garrison's commander. ■8 BBY ■Han Solo earns the nickname "Slick" from Lieutenant Badure when he safely lands a malfunctioning U-33 orbital loadlifter. ■Emperor Palpatine discovers a method of transferring his consciousness into a new body in a Holocron retrieved from Jedi Master Ashka Boda. ■The Mount Tantiss storehouse on Wayland completes construction. Its architects, V'Droz brothers are killed to keep it a secret. ■Venthan Chassu's Selonian nudes are displayed in the Coronet City Museum of Fine Art on Corellia. ■Eib sells Gryseium Incorporated to Rigis Corazon. ■The Mecetti government nationalizes its key industries. ■Ken is delivered to the Lost City of the Jedi. ■7 BBY ■On Falleen, two hundred thousand Falleen perish in a controlled Imperial bombardment of a city ruled by Xizor's father to quarantine the spread of a biological weapon. ■Soontir Fel is assigned the 6th Squadron of the 37th Imperial Fighter Wing. ■Flirry Vorru is sent to Kessel after being framed by Prince Xizor. ■Ken is born on Kessel. ■6 BBY ■Pooja Naberrie becomes Senator of Naboo at age 20. ■Loka Hask is expelled from the Imperial Academy. Han Solo graduates from the same institution. ■Xizor seizes control of Black Sun. ■Lando Calrissian visits Trammis III. ■Captain Hoffner and Talon Karrde discovers the Katana Fleet. ■Z'Tier Salochin is born on Thrae. ■5 BBY ■Han Solo, now in a military academy, saves Chewbacca, now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Imperial Navy. Chewbacca pledges a life-debt to Han Solo and remains his partner for the next three decades. ■Lando Calrissian wins the Millennium Falcon in a game of sabacc. ■Kyle Katarn enters the Imperial Academy of Carida. ■4 BBY ■Lando Calrissian discovers the Mindharp; its accidental activation causes massive changes in the Rafa system. ■Jorj Car'das's starship is commandeered by a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi. The vessel crashes on Dagobah, where Yoda kills the Dark Jedi and heals Car'das. ■The Service Special blaster pistol is developed. ■Slyder moves onboard the Star of Empire. ■Navik the Red attempts to slaughter Greedo's family, forcing them to flee to Nar Shaddaa. ■On Zelos II, an attack on the capital city of Kryndyn by a horde of nocturnal predators resulted in the death of the planet's leaders. In response, general Galleros Nul declared a state of emergency and launched a successful counterattack. However, Nul, who had no intention giving up his power, did not lift the state of emergency.148149 ■3 BBY ■Gallofree Yards, Inc. goes bankrupt. ■Canna Omonda becomes senator of Chandrila, replacing Mon Mothma. ■Lando Calrissian saves the Oswaft people. ■Tavell Geen becomes Scrivinir of the Centrality. ■The Rebel spy post, Ghost Base, is discovered and captured by the Galactic Empire. ■The first recorded encounter with a Yarkora. ■Narg is taken over by the Galactic Empire. ■Tsoss Beacon constructed. ■2 BBY ■Meant to eventually overthrow the Emperor, Darth Vader sends a secret apprentice, Starkiller, to hunt down and eradicate the last of the Jedi. ■Shaak Ti is killed on Felucia by Galen Marek. ■The apprentice, Galen Marek, under orders from Vader seeks out the opposers and secret enemies of the Empire and convinces them to organize to actively fight the Emperor. ■The apprentice, Galen Marek ultimately turns against both Vader and Palpatine and is killed. ■Inspired by the death of Galen Marek, the Corellian Treaty is signed, giving birth to the Rebel Alliance. ■The Galactic Civil War begins. ■Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral. ■Large phrikite deposits are located on Gromas 16. ■The Cult of Varn is developed on Kamar. ■Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. ■Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Odumin disrupted the Bonadan slave trade. ■Greedo befriends Anky Fremp on Nar Shaddaa. ■Demetrius Zaarin becomes Grand Admiral at New Year Fete Week. ■Corellian Diktat Dupas Thomree dies. ■Han Solo and Chewbacca attempt a clotheslegging scheme in the Cron Drift. ■1 BBY ■See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year ■A group of Moffs led by Trachta, plot to overthrow Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The plot fails and almost all of the conspirators are met with unspeakable deaths. ■Darth Vader attempts to create a stable clone of Galen Marek on Kamino. One clone of Marek escapes and becomes a key figure in the early Alliance. Darth Vader is captured by the Alliance during a skirmish on Kamino, but escapes soon after.